Blueberry
by 1shannen1
Summary: 24 year old Celine, goes down to the nearest Starbucks for her best friend Charley. She manages to bump into an ebony haired boy while waiting in line at the shop. However, is it love at first sight? AmazingPhil/OC and Danisnotonfire/OC (Yup, I suck at writing summaries.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hai guys, It's Shannen here bringing you another fanfic filled with sugary rainbow lollipops! Well not literally. xD**

**But still, I hope you enjoy this AmazingPhil Fanfic I am currently writing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dan or Phil and nor am I associated with either of their YouTube channels blah, blah. **

**Side note: Just to let you know before you read on, I have stopped writing my Danisnotonfire Fanfic: 'I Will Love You Forever' for certain reasons but to make up for it I give you chapter 1 of this Phil Fanfic! :D **

* * *

"Get your ass out the door already Celine!" My best friend Charley yelled out to me from the living room. "I want my hot chocolate!"  
"If you don't shut up it will be a cold chocolate when I get back!" I laughed, finishing off brushing my light blue hair.  
"Don't even say that. You know how much I love my hot chocolates!" She really does. Once she drank over seven of them in one go.  
"Alright, alright I'm going. I'll see you in a bit." I said to her as I made my way out the door.  
"See ya soon." She replied, not taking her eyes off her laptop.  
I shut the door behind me and made my way down to the nearest Starbucks which wasn't too far. Before I even walked in there I assumed it would be packed like it normally is. It was indeed like I thought.  
I waited in the line, getting my purse out of my bag ready to pay when all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain hit me in the back.  
"Shit!" I cursed out loud, earning me a look of disgust from the woman in front of me in the line.  
"Sorry." A voice said behind me. I turned around to see a tall guy with ebony hair and blue eyes standing there.  
"It's okay." I replied, assuming he was the one who hit me in the back. Probably by accident.  
"How can I make it up to you?" He asked.  
"Oh, no you don't have to. It's fine, really!" I smiled at him before turning round again.  
"No I insist. I'll pay for you." He said and put his hand on my shoulder.  
"If you're sure..." I said shyly.  
"Of course I am!" He smiled. "What's your name? I'm Phil."  
"Celine." I told him.  
"That's a pretty name." I blushed at this.  
"R-Really?" I stuttered.  
"Yeah!" He smiled again. He looked so adorable when he smiled.  
After about waiting for 15 minutes and talking, Phil and I could finally buy our drinks. I got 2 hot chocolates, one for Charley of course and one for myself. Phil bought himself an ice tea and also happily paid for my drinks too. From waiting in the line with Phil, I learnt that he is 26 and and lives in a flat with his roommate Dan. He also told me that he is 6 foot 2. He's so tall in comparison to me! I'm only 5 feet tall.  
"Ma'am?" The Starbucks worker said to me and I snapped back to reality.  
"Err, y-yes?" I stuttered.  
"Name for the cup?" By this time, Phil had already got his drink and was waiting for me.  
"Celine." I answered.  
"And the other one?"  
"Charley." I answered again.  
"Thank you for buying from Starbucks. Have a nice day!" They said to me and handed me my drinks.  
"Want to sit down?" Phil asked me when I got over to him.  
"Hmm I would but I can't. My roommate is waiting for her hot chocolate at my flat right now." I laughed. "She'll get pissed if I don't get it to her soon.  
"I've got an idea!" He exclaimed and pulled out a marker pen from his pocket. "Hand me your cup a moment."  
I nodded and gave him my cup. He started to write something on it.  
"Here you go." He handed it back, smiled at me once again and left the shop. The cup now said: 'Heres my number. Call me sometime Blueberry. :)' Then had an arrow pointing to his phone number. I'm guessing when he said Blueberry he was talking about the colour of my hair. He gave me a nick name, that was cute. I smiled at the cup before leaving and walked back to my flat.


	2. Chapter 2

"Finally you're back!" Charley said as I opened the door and came in. "My hot chocolate better not be cold!" She laughed and so did I.  
"It's not. Here you go." I said, handing her the cup in my right hand.  
She had a concerned look on her face when she received the cup.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Heres my number. Call me sometime Blueberry. Phil." She started to read out from the cup.  
"Shit, don't read that!" I yelled and dived for the cup.  
"Who's this Phil guy?" She smirked as I took the cup from her hands and gave the correct one to her. "Spill everything. Now."  
"Just some dude I met at Starbucks, no big deal." I replied.  
"Wait a minute... Describe him." She demanded.  
"Wha?" I asked giving her a confused look.  
"Describe what this Phil guy you met looked like!" She started to get a bit giddy.  
"Um, he had black fringed hair which swept across his forehead to the right and blue eyes. He was also quite pale." I explained to her.  
"Oh my god!" She yelled and left the room in a huff. "Is this him?" She asked as she came back in the room with her laptop, forcing me to look at the screen.  
"Err yeah... Where did you find this picture?" I questioned her, looking at the YouTube page which was up. It was on under a video titled: LOST AT THE MALL ;_;  
She raised her eyebrow at me. "You don't know who AmazingPhil is?"  
"Nope." I answered quickly.  
Her eyes widened and she immediately pressed the play button on the video. "Watch it now!"  
"Alright, alright." I sighed taking the laptop out of her hands.  
"Hi guys!" He greeted. "So, I'm in America!" It was him, the guy I met in Starbucks was him.  
"It's really him." I smiled at the screen.  
"Yes it's really him! YOU MET AMAZINGPHIL!" Charley yelled at the top of her voice. Typical fangirl.  
"Calm down fangirl." I laughed. "He's just a normal guy."  
"Uh yeah, a normal guy who is sexy as hell." She jumped up in the air a couple of times and pulled me into a hug.  
"Okay you can get off me now!" I protested and she let go.  
"You have his number right?" She asked.  
"Yeah." I answered.  
"Ring him then!" She exclaimed  
"I don't wanna be too persistent though."  
"If you don't call him now, I will."  
"Fine..." I sighed, grabbing my phone off the table.  
I grabbed the cup with Phil's number written on it and punched it into my phone. It started to ring.

Phil's POV  
I hope Celine calls me. She's probably thrown my number away though, there's no way she would want me. She was so perfect. The way her light blue hair brung out her green eyes and pale skin. I hope she does call me...  
5 minutes later, I heard my phone start ringing from the kitchen. Crap. Dan was in there and no doubt he'll pick it up. I paused my game of Skyrim and quickly dashed into the kitchen but Dan had already answered it.  
"Hello?" He said as he picked up the phone.  
"Yeah he's here, I'll get him for you." I think it's Celine. I hope it's Celine.  
"Hello? Celine?" I asked as Dan handed me my phone and left the room.  
"Hey Phil!" She greeted me. "What's up?"  
"Not much, just playing Skyrim." I laughed.  
"I love that game!" She exclaimed down the phone.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah!" She giggled.  
"D-Do you want to come over to mine for a bit?" I stuttered.  
"Sure! I already know your address so I'll be down there in a bit." She explained. "Cya soon!"  
"Okay, see you in a bit!" I replied and hung up the phone.  
"Who was that?" Dan ran into the room, full speed.  
"Dan, you scared me!" I yelled.  
"Shut up you pussy." He joked. "Now answer my question."  
"Just a friend." I answered.  
"Sounded like more than a friend to me. What's her name?" He questioned me."  
"Celine." I replied. "She's coming over in a bit."  
"Great." Dan smirked and left the room once again. What was he planning?

Celine's POV  
"Were you just on the phone with him?!" Charley ran into my bedroom and asked.  
"Ah!" I yelled. "Y-Yeah."  
"That's great! What did you say?" She continued asking me things.  
"He wants me to come over." I answered.  
"To his place?!" She started flailing her arms in the air like a kid in a candy store.  
"Yes!" I replied.  
"OH MY GOD, I'M COMING WITH YOU!" She yelled.  
"O-Okay then." I stuttered. Charley would just get all fangirly if she met them.  
"Come on then, let's get ready!" She exclaimed and dragged me to my wardrobe. "You need to look perfect!"  
"Calm down, It's not like I'm going on a date with him or anything..."  
"Not yet." She smirked.  
"Oh come on, he wouldn't want to date me."  
"Don't put yourself so down. Now come on!"  
"Fine..." I sighed.  
After about 15 minutes, Charley had got me into some nicer clothes. I wore a simple purple cami with a hoodie, leggings and my black converse to top it off. She then proceeded to do my makeup. It seems like she really wanted me to look nice.  
"You look perfect!" She exclaimed.  
"Thanks. So do you I guess..." I replied.  
"Seriously?" She sighed.  
"What?"  
"Be a bit more enthusiastic than that!" She laughed. "YOU'RE going on a DATE with AMAZINGPHIL!"  
"I-It's not a date." I stuttered.  
"It basically is." She smiled. "Now come on, let's go."  
"Okay, whatever!" We then got into my car and drove to Phil's place.

_I like him. Does he like me back?_

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long! I've been busy with school and homework and blah blah all that other work stuff. xD**_

_**Also a big shout out to my first reviewer, GeorgieDanosaur, for your awesome review! ^_^ **_

_I would love to read more! This is great! It's a break from reading phan! (Which I love, but JEEZ FANDOM, calm it DOWN a little!) (Although two of my fanfics are phan I can't really say much) (Now I'm rambling so I'mma shut up now)_

_**Next chapter should be up soon so don't forget to review, follow and read on! :D**_


End file.
